Wenn ich tanzen will
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Elisabeth: Des Tods Gedanken und Reaktionen nach eben jenem Lied.


Das Ergebnis einer langen Nacht im icq mit Janna und youtube.

Disclaimer: Das Musical Elisabeth ist das geistige Eigentum von Michael Kunze und Sylvester Levay, basierend auf dem Leben der historischen Persönlichkeit Elisabeth, Kaiserin von Österreich. Die hier verwendeten Charaktere sind lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Story: 

**Wenn ich tanzen will**

Mit wehendem Mantel rauschte die bleiche Gestalt mit den markanten Gesichtszügen durch die dunklen Gewölbe der Ewigkeit. Seine stechenden Augen, in der Lage Furcht heraufzubeschwören, seine Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen, Menschen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Wort gesprochen wurde, waren seltsam nach innen gekehrt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, gleich als wäre er sich uneins ob er in jenes grausame Lachen ausbrechen sollte, das so charakteristisch für seine Macht war, oder seiner Wut schreiend Tribut zollen sollte. Oh ja, Wut. Der Tod war wütend, wütend wie selten in seiner Existenz zuvor. Er, der schwarze Prinz, die ewige Nacht, er, der alles nivellierte, für den es kein arm, kein reich gab, kein hoch, kein niedrig – abgewiesen von einer Frau. Abgewiesen von einem verblendeten Menschenkind, das nicht in der Lage war, die finale Wahrheit hinter den Dingen zu erkennen. Und zugleich war es genau dieser Umstand, dieser närrische Glaube jener Frau, sie könnte sich tatsächlich von ihm loslösen, ihn herausfordern, was ihn an dieser Situation so erheiterte.

Ah... Elisabeth. Eine träumende Seele, voll schillernder Phantasie, voll Freiheitsdrang, voll innerer Stärke, die so viel größer, schöner, reiner war als alles, was die Welt der Sterblichkeit zu erblicken vermochte. Es war die Vibration dieser Seele, die ihn angelockt hatte – eine Makellosigkeit, wie es sie höchstens einmal in jeder Generation gab. Sie zu bewahren hatte den Tod dazu bewogen, sich Elisabeth bereits in ihrer Jugend zu nähern, sich ihr zu zeigen, ihr zu offenbaren, dass er ihr Schicksal war. Und sie hatte ihn angenommen, hatte ihn in ihr Herz gelassen, ihn willkommen geheißen.

Doch noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen, sie zu sich zu holen. Denn ihre Seele barg die Macht, die Menschen daran zu erinnern, um wie viel stärker der Tod war als all ihre kleinlichen Ränke und Spielereien miteinander. Die Welt war verkommen und nur der Tod die Erlösung, doch das wollten diese Ignoranten nicht einsehen. Erst wenn er ihnen etwas aus ihrer Mitte stahl, das sie instinktiv wertschätzten, auf diese Weise Chaos in das brachte, was sie als Ordnung erachteten, würden sie ihn wieder erkennen. Alles war dem Tod geweiht; jeder Mensch, jeder Staat, jede Lebensweise erreichte den Punkt, da sie zu sterben begann. Nur wollte die Menschheit dies nicht wahrhaben. Und doch würde es kein Entrinnen geben.

Er hatte Elisabeth im Leben gelassen, erlaubt, dass sie in das Lager der Feinde heiratete, über sie gewacht. Er hatte ihr erlaubt zu sehen, welchen Einfluss sie mit ihrer reinen Seele auf einen einzelnen Menschen haben konnte, und über ihn auf eine ganze Nation. Doch Wien war ein gefährlicher Ort, ein Hof, der keine Reinheit kannte, alle Seelen beschmutzte, in dem Versuch sie den übrigen Seelen gleich zu machen.

Und so war er zu ihr gekommen, ihre Seele von den Qualen zu befreien, sie zu erlösen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Reinheit, mit ihren Träumen, mit ihrer Existenz den Keim des Zweifels an der althergebrachten Lebensart gesät, jetzt war es an der Zeit sie zu retten. Doch hatte sie ihn gebeten, ihr Potenzial weiter erforschen zu dürfen. Ihre äußeren Worte mochten hart gewesen sein, doch es war die Neugier ihrer Seele, die im Hintergrund gleich einer Saite klang, die ihn dazu bewogen hatte, ihr diesen Aufschub zu gewähren, ihr zu gestatten, die Abgründe der Gesellschaft zu erkennen, ihre Oberflächlichkeit und die Macht, welche die Reinheit ihrer Seele über ihre verkommenen Mitmenschen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er ihr diese Frist nicht einräumen dürfen... Vielleicht. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen, ein Zurück gab es auch für den Tod nicht. Aber er hatte etwas, das die Menschen nicht hatten, und das war Zeit. Für ihn würde es immer ein Morgen geben.

Als er heute bei Elisabeth gewesen war, war ihre Seele verschlossen gewesen, hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Es war nur ihre äußere, oberflächliche Hülle gewesen, die ihn begrüßt hatte, versucht hatte mit ihm zu spielen, als wäre er ein Wollknäuel und sie die Katze. Doch ein Blick seiner stechenden Augen, eine Berührung, und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie ihm unterlegen war. Einzig ihr Trotz hatte sie davon abgehalten, es zuzugeben. Aber gut, sollte sie sich dem Glauben hingeben, er würde sich ihren Wünschen beugen, sie wäre stark genug, ohne ihn zu leben. Er würde sie schon an seine Macht erinnern, ihre Seele wieder freilegen.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. Oh ja, er wusste auch schon genau, wie er es anstellen würde. Denn zufällig gab es in Wien noch eine Seele, die der Elisabeths nicht unähnlich war, auch wenn ihr die Kraft der absoluten Reinheit fehlte. Doch sie war auf einzigartige Weise mit Elisabeth verbunden. Er würde die Schwäche dieser Seele zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Denn Elisabeth hatte einen Sohn! Ebenfalls ein Träumer, ebenfalls in der starren, sterbenden Gesellschaft von Wien gefangen, wenngleich für den Moment noch ein Kind. Er würde sich Rudolph holen, ihn für Elisabeth das werden lassen, was Elisabeth für die übrige Gesellschaft sein würde. Rudolph würde seine Mutter an ihn, an den Tod, erinnern, doch erst wenn sie geläutert wäre, ihre Seele nicht länger in ihrem schützenden Panzer eingesperrt, würde er ihr gegenüber erneut in Erscheinung treten. Zum letzten Tanz. Und dann würde sie ihn nicht wegstoßen, würde sich führen lassen, im Gegensatz zum heutigen Abend.

„Wenn ich tanzen will..."


End file.
